


A Student's Devotion

by TiffanyJayyVanity



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Raksha, Revenge, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyJayyVanity/pseuds/TiffanyJayyVanity
Summary: Follows the tales of Bloody Mary's student, Riya, before, during, and after the events of The Wolf Among Us. Riya is a girl who was sold to The Crooked Man at a young age. When The Crooked Man appoints her to train under his most loyal underling, Bloody Mary, Riya is less than thrilled; but she soon comes to appreciate her new teacher. With her appreciation comes devotion, and Riya will do anything for the deadly Fable.





	

Most thirteen year old girls had to deal with simple problems in their lives. Boys, puberty, what clothes will make them more popular and so on. It was a totally different story for Riya, however, who at this moment was bounded and gagged by her own parents. Laying in the back of the old car, feeling every bump on the road, Riya wondered what she did to deserve this. Sure, her parents had always mistreated her but it had always been mentally. Riya squirmed slightly hoping that the rope that held her would loosen enough for her to escape, but there was no such luck. 

Riya didn’t dare try to use her magic again for the ropes were cursed. Any type of rakshasi magic would only result in pain. For the first time in years the girl felt tears come to her eyes. Why was this happening? What were they going to do to her? They weren’t going to…kill her were they? Oh god no…Before she could think about her fate the car suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Riya to violently hit the back of the trunk. She could hear the muffled sound of the doors opening and slamming, her heart beating faster and harder knowing soon the trunk would open, revealing whatever horrible demise would be in store for her. Sure enough the lid opened to show her parents, only silhouettes in the moonlight. They stared at her pathetic form for a moment, then she heard her mother say, 

“Should we do this? After all, she is our daughter.” There was a brief moment of silence in which Riya felt a slight sliver of hope that she would be able to sleep in her own bed tonight. 

“We have no other choice, its either her or us.” Her father’s gruff voice said, devoid of any emotion. Riya felt her hope shatter. She was grabbed roughly by her long black hair and pulled out of the trunk. Giving a quick look around she saw she was in an alley she did not recognize. Its wall were made out of brick stone and were pretty barren, except for one lone metal door with a strange symbol Riya had never seen before. It appeared to be what looked like a man stuck in the spokes of a wheel. 

Riya didn’t have time to analyze it since the door was opened up to a blue portal and she was being dragged towards it. She felt fear of the unknown well up inside her and begin to struggle to get away. With her hands tied however there wasn’t much she could do but twist her body around. Her father growled, annoyed by her resistance, and roughly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Her mother refused to look at her. Riya closed her eyes, giving up all hope she waited for what was on the other side for her.  
Going through the portal she felt it prick her skin in an odd sensation, not painful but a feeling that she couldn’t describe. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone and opening her eyes she saw that she was in what looked like a Victorian house. Riya was confused on where she had been transported to and why she was even here. She felt her father adjust her on his shoulder slightly, he was shaking. 

“He should be down the hall, where he was last time.” Riya had never heard the tone of voice her father was using in all her life, he almost sounded sick with worry. Her mother let out a deep sigh, 

“Let’s get this over with.” They began walking down the hall, Riya watched the wall which she had come through shrink as she was carried away from her. She looked around the walls that surrounded her that were covered with expensive paintings and candelabras. Whoever lived here was very wealthy which was odd, considering how poor Fabletown really was. The more Riya though about the wealth here the more she realized what was happening. She was being sold.

It wasn’t odd for Rakshasas to give up their children if they were a burden, but there were proper ways for it to happen. A new home would be found or they would be given to the streets. Riya highly doubted that with the way she was being treated at the moment that she was being given to some loving person, and with the huge amount of debt her family was in it was likely that money was involved. What use could she be for any amount of money? Sure she had her magic, but it was barely stronger than witch magic. Although her species is becoming more rare…

The three arrived at a large wooden door and before either adult could knock it opened. Her parents gave one last look at each other before going in. It was fairly dark, the only light coming from one lamp and a fire place. Riya could sense the presence of other people in the room, but she was facing away from them and couldn’t look at them. She heard what sounded like an older man speak, 

“I see you have arrived with your…payment.” Riya was dropped onto the ground with a heavy thud. It certainly didn’t help the developing headache. With free movement she was able to look at the unnamed people. Lifting her head up she saw the old man, he looked sophisticated with grey hair and blue eyes, and it appeared his right eyelid sagged down, revealing the red inside. Other than that he looked fairly normal. 

“She’s a good listener, and with physical reinforcement she’ll do whatever you need.” Her father said. Riya felt sharp anger shoot through her, how dare he talk like she wasn’t even there! If she was able to get the gag off she would give him a piece of her mind. For now she laid unresponsive on the ground and observed her surroundings.  
There were only three other strangers in the room, two fat twins and a women. The twins eyed her carefully and Riya knew they were sizing up her worth. She gave them a cold, hard look. 

“I don’t think that will be needed. I’m sure she’ll listen.” The man looked down at her, “She is very beautiful, but I suppose that is to be expected with your kind. I also expect that her magical abilities are up to par?” Her father stiffen a little, 

“She knows all the magic basics and with a little extra training she can learn anything.” Riya rolled her eyes, it was like she was an item being sold online. She turned her gaze at the woman and her body turned cold. The woman was already staring her down, her smile and golden eyes psychotic. Riya was unable to look away, the woman struck her with fear, but also something else, something she couldn’t explain. It was almost like…a craving. The man spoke again, 

“My associates will deliver your money by tomorrow. You are free to go.” They didn’t need to be told twice, without another look at Riya they left. Riya knew that it was likely she would never see them again, and for the second time that night she felt the stinging of tears. Did she love her parents? No, but she still felt betrayed. The young girl laid there, the ground suddenly more interesting to look at than the people in front of her. 

“Dee, untie the poor girl.” The man ordered to one of the fat man. Riya heard his footsteps come closer to her and after a moment she felt of the rope around her wrists loosen, then disappear completely. She wasted no time in pushing herself up and with all the anger and sorrow she felt she threw herself forward into the man, successful knocking him now.  
He grunted with surprised and she jumped on top of him and using every ounce of her magic began to violently punch him. She gave a smile when she heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking and scream of pain. She would have continued her assault but she was picked up and thrown across the room, slamming against the wall. The pain shot through her body, but she hardly cared, looking up she saw that the brother was the one to blame. The man who had purchased her did nothing but look on. Riya understood this, he was testing her abilities…he wanted a show. She gave a short laugh, she’d give him one.

Without a second thought Riya released her glamour, letting the green light consume her. The once beautiful girl now looked gruesome. Her long black hair became tangled, the white of her eyes black while the iris’ turned yellow, her fingernails grew into yellow claws, her teeth into sharp fangs. Her human ears changed into ones resembling a cats. Human skin became coated in black fur. The white night gown she had been wearing remained unchanged, but on her now black body it looked more eerie. This was the true form of a Rakshasi. She watched as the two brothers became wearier of her tiny, yet frightening form, and she took great pleasure in it. She cracked her neck and for the first time since being there she spoke, her voice sounding ghostly, 

“Well? What are you waiting for? I’m beyond ready.” The one with the broken nose – Dee – grunted as he stood up, motioning to Riya he said, 

“Come on then, she’s just a brat. We can easily take her.” Riya grinned before charging at both of them, gaining the factor of shock as her alley. She was able to grab the other one by the neck and push him to the ground, using her magic to burn his skin. He let out a howl of pain and punched her in the side of the head. She felt slightly dizzy and slightly curse but refused to let her death grip go, if anything she tightened it. She felt bulky arms wrap around her waist and harshly pull her up. Letting go of Dee she swung her arm around and with the best of her ability dragged her long claws down the other’s face, satisfied when she felt his warm blood run down her hand. She knew it probably wouldn’t scar, and if it did it would only last for a short while. 

He dropped her as he went to put his hands up to his face and Riya spun around, sweeping her leg under his feet. Both men were down, and she had a chance to kill whichever one she wanted. However, killing wasn’t in her nature and even though the men in front of her were pathetic, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She let herself return to a normal human and sat down on the ground, burying her head in her arms she felt all the emotions of the past hour well up inside her. Pain, betrayal, rage, hate and sorrow. All these emotions were finally enough for her to start bawling. In between her sobs she heard the conversation going on around her. 

“Very impressive. I feel like her talents would be wasted at the Pudding N’ Pie,” 

“Send the bitch there anyway. It’s not like she’d be much good anywhere else.” Bitter loser…

“No… she’s too young for that anyhow. She can be trained, her skills can be sharpened. In a few years she’ll be able to help me with business.” Business? What kind of business could he be talking about? Riya’s sobs had died down into whimpers. She knew what the Pudding N’ Pie was and she would sooner kill herself than work there. If that’s the kind of place this geezer was associated with, than any other business he conducts could not be good. 

“Well count us out on training her, she can rot for all we care. Besides, she looks as useless a kicked puppy.” Riya growled but it went unnoticed. 

“Like either of you would be good at it. What could you possibly train her to do? Fire guns, eat donuts and get her ass kicked? That’s all you two are good for.” That was the woman. Riya looked up in shock, this was the first time she had heard the woman spoke. Her voice was taunting and playful, but still deadly. Like a little girl mixed in with a serial killer. She thought an argument would break out, but neither man dared to say anything, like they were afraid. In all honesty, if Riya didn’t find the strange woman so fascinating she would be frighten too. The older man spoke again, 

“Since you two are acting like children I’ll leave it in Mary’s hands, she has a point anyway.” He stood up and began to walk out of the room, “Now if you will excuse me I have other business to conduct.” He stopped in front of Riya, looking down at her. “I hope we have a clear understanding of what is to be expected of you.” Riya couldn’t help but nodded numbly. Satisfied with her answer he walked out of the room shutting the door. Riya kept her eyes trained on the ground, not sure of what to do or say. It wasn’t until a pair of combat boots appeared in front of her did she look up. It was the woman. Riya could study her more closely now. She had black hair cut into a very short pixie, her bangs dyed red. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color and, as stated earlier, held the look of a psycho. Her skin was pale and freckles sprayed across her nose and cheeks. 

“Well? Get up, I don’t have all day dear." Riya did what she was told without hesitation, the last thing she wanted was to anger the woman. The woman put her arms around Riya’s shoulders and none to gently lead her out of the room without another look at the idiots on the floor. The two walked down the lavishly decorated halls in silence, the only sound being the shuffling of Riya’s bare feet mixed in with the thunking of the woman’s boots. Riya wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words to say, so she kept quiet. 

“Bloody Mary,” The woman said suddenly. Riya looked at her in mild shock, 

“I’m sorry?” She asked quietly. 

“It’s what the mundies like to call me.” Riya’s eyes widen, of course she had heard tales of Bloody Mary and they were terrifying. Her blood ran a little colder, 

“O-oh…I’m -” 

“Riya Ranga. Thirteen years old, never had a boyfriend, and awkward as hell. I know who you are.” Riya blinked not only confused but impressed as well. 

“How did you know that?” Mary smirked, 

“Mirrors can be wonderful learning tools. The Crooked Man wanted proof that his potential profit actually existed. So I got him his proof.” Riya shivered at the thought of being watched in her own room, the one place she thought she was safe. She knew there was something creepy about that mirror. She looked down embarrassed, who knew what she had been doing when Bloody Mary had been spying on her. Just yesterday she was dancing like an idiot in her room to the song, ironically enough, Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga. Oh dear lord please don’t let that be what she saw! Riya felt heat rise up her face. 

The rest of the walk was silent, to Riya’s relief, and they finally stopped in front of a full body mirror. Mary gestured for Riya to walk forward and she looked up at her uncertainly, 

“It’s a mirror, it doesn’t bite, but I will if you don’t hurry up.” Riya flinched slightly and began to walk forward. Her heart pounded at the thought of what lay beyond the surface. Looking at it more closely she saw her reflection – an awkward preteen girl who’s hair hid most of her face and stood with her shoulders hunched – and Mary standing behind her smiling with full confidence in herself. The one difference in the reflection however was the background. Instead of the dark maroon hallway the reflection showed a bedroom. She didn’t recognize the bedroom, but it made her curious enough for her to slowly put her hand up to the glass. It felt almost like liquid, like she could pass right through it. She pushed her arms in and watched them disappear from her sight, and with newfound determination she closed her eyes and walked through the mirror. 

When she reopened her eyes she was standing in the bedroom. The walls were painted red with multiple weapons – ranging from guns to knives – hung upon them. There was a door on the far left, Riya assumed in was a closet, and an iron posted bed with black sheets. 

“Welcome to my room.” Mary said from behind her, “From now on we’ll be roommates, lucky you.” The way Mary said the last part sent a shiver through Riya’s whole body. She looked around, 

“Um…there’s only one bed…” Mary looked at her with raised eyebrows, 

“Is that a problem? You can always sleep in the dumpster. You know, rest in pieces.” Riya’s eyes widen and she shook her head. Mary smiled, 

“Good Kitty Cat. Now,” She walked over to the door and Riya saw she was correct, it was indeed a closet. Mary pulled an outfit out and tossed it carelessly at Riya, who barely caught it. 

“I stole that from one of the mundies, she won’t be needing it anymore.” Something told Riya she didn’t want the details of the situation. She looked at the outfit, red skinny jeans and a black jacket along with a pair of black converse. 

“Thank you,” Riya meant it, she was sure she would be more comfortable in these than the thin gown she had went to bed in. Mary looked at her expectantly and Riya realize she wanted her to change right there. She felt the heat return to her cheeks but she didn’t want to anger the scary fable in front of her, so turning around she began to change. She ignored the feeling of being watched and put on the articles of clothing before turning back around to face Mary. Mary looked at her a little longer before saying,  
“I suppose that’s as good as it can look. Your body is still like a kid, everything is going to fit you oddly.” Riya bite the inside of her cheek indignantly, she did not like being insulted but she held her tongue. 

“Now all that’s left is to take care of that hair.” Riya looked up shocked,

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Mary snorted and walked towards her, grabbing a long strand of her hair. 

“The Tweedles were right. You look like a kicked puppy. It’s disgusting.” Mary pulled out a knife, “I’m just going to cut it all off, you’ll look a lot better and people will take you more seriously, and trust me you need that.” Riya hung her head, clenching a fist of her hair, it had never been cut before. It’s unheard of for a Rakshasi to have short hair, but looking up at Mary she knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

So after a half hour of cutting and trimming Riya’s hair laid all around her. The hair that had once reached her thighs now hung loosely around her chin in a bob. She didn’t look bad, but it still wasn’t what she wanted. Riya was miserable, and she looked miserable. Mary noticed this, 

“Aw come on, look at it this way, at least you don’t have a boyfriend to dump you. And your parents already sold you, so you can’t possibly disappoint them anymore.” That was the last straw. With new fury Riya stood up and turned swiftly to face Bloody Mary. 

“Who do you think you are? Queen Bitch? Well I have news for you, you aren’t as bad as you like to let others think! I already know I’m ugly, I know I’m useless, I know I’m undesirable to men and I know I’m a big disappointment to my family. But at least I can admit all that! Unlike you, who likes to think you’re so damn perfect while looking down on everyone else! So fuck you, fuck the Crooked Man and FUCK MY DAMN FUCKING PARENTS!” Riya stood there breathless, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was only short lived, however, when she felt the back of Mary’s hand collide against her left cheek. She barely had any time to react before her face was roughly grabbed and she was pulled up to Mary’s height. 

“Here’s a little fyi sweetheart: I am the Queen. I will act accordingly. Secondly, get off your little pity party. No one is going to feel bad for you, and you only have two options. Make friends or enemies. I couldn’t care less which category you put me in. Either way, you will treat me with respect. If I want to hit you, you will take it. If I want to mentally abuse you, you’ll endure it without a fucking word. Because right now, I don’t care if you live, die, or become one of Georgie Porgies’ whores. Do we have an understanding?” Every part of Riya’s body shook with fear, but she managed to nod. 

“Yes ma’am…” Mary smiled, 

“Good,” she put Riya back down her feet, but didn’t let go of her face, “That rage is good, if you use it correctly it can become an advantage. Then after a while, you’ll lose the feeling of rage, but will keep the strength and bravery that comes with it.” She patted Riya’s head, “I think this is going to be a beautiful relationship between us.” Riya was scared shitless by this woman. One minute she’s threating your life, the next she’s kinda affectionate. Mary cracked her knuckles, stretching her arms over her head, 

“Well, I suppose the sooner I teach you the basics the sooner I can start teaching actual skills. First, you never spare your opponent. Not only does it make you look weak, but it’s an embarrassment to those who have to watch.” Riya looked down knowing that she was referring to her earlier fight with the Tweedles. 

“But…I don’t think I can kill innocent people…” Mary cackled at the sentence, causing Riya to shrink back a little. 

“Innocent people? Honey let me tell you something, no one involved with The Crooked Man is innocent. They all the same, garbage. If anything we’re helping the world out by ridding the common trash on the streets. Kinda like your dumbass parents.” Riya raised an eyebrow, her parents? “I mean not yet, I thought that was something you could take care of. Consider it a gift, and a test from me.” 

“What do you…?”

“Revenge, dear, it’s all right through that mirror.” Mary wrapped her arms around Riya’s shoulders, “It is what they deserve, right?” Riya thought a moment. Sure they were bad people, but could she really kill her own parents? She looked around to ask Mary if there was another way, but she was gone. In her own thoughts Riya hadn’t notice her sudden absence, but decided she had more important things to think about than the disappearance of the frightening Fable. 

She thought back to all the years she had spent with her parents; all the times her father abused her for the littlest of slip ups, how mother would refuse her food because she had gained a pound or two, how she would spend some nights with her bedroom door locked and hiding in her closet because she refused to be offered up into a harem – even if it was part of her culture, the thought of it made her sick. Above all else, however, she thought of tonight. How they violently grabbed her sleeping form, bounded her in cursed ropes, gagged her, and sold her off to save themselves. All these memories hit her at once and her body began to shake with anger, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails broke the skin of her palms, and her breathing became erratic. She knew now what she wanted, no, needed to do. 

With one final breath in she ran at the mirror as fast as she could and closed her eyes. She reopened them when she felt her body painfully collide with the floor and after a moment of recollecting herself she realized she was in her bedroom. Well…her old bedroom anyway. She stood up and looked around, nothing looked any different, meaning her parents either weren’t back yet or hadn’t been in here since her departure. She sighed knowing that after tonight she would never see her room again, it was like leaving home all over again. She then had an idea. 

Opening her closet Riya grabbed the stray backpack that hung inside and began to stuff it full of clothes, then walking across the room she grabbed her two most beloved items; her deceased grandmother’s spell book, and the black cat plushy said grandmother gave her. After zipping up the backpack she knew she was ready.  
“Awa, forgive me, but I must do this.” Riya silently snuck out of her room and down the hallway. Peaking around the corner she saw that the lights were off- they were on when she had left- and she knew that her parents must be in bed. Soundly asleep after the deed they had committed only a few hours prior, the bastards. Riya gritted her teeth then proceeded to walked swiftly into the kitchen, opening the cabinet drawer and the items she would need. Duct tape, and a knife. 

Walking back into the hallway she paused at her parent’s door, her father’s snoring could be heard inside. She thought once more if she should really do this, did they deserve it? It only took seconds before her brain, and heart, told her yes. Riya opened the door, revealing two sleeping figures in bed. She walked up to the side and peered down at the woman beneath her. Her face was ghostly pale, thin, and melancholy. Thinking back, Riya had no memory of this woman ever smiling, and didn’t care if she ever would. The woman’s hair was dark black, like Riya’s, except hers was going grey at the root. She was once a beautiful woman, but not anymore. Riya saw her for the ugly, bitter old hag she really was and didn’t have a second thought about putting the duct tape on her thin mouth. 

Riya grasp the knife and took one last look at the woman’s semi peaceful face, then plunged the knife deep in her heart. The woman’s eyes shot open in surprise and pain, any noise she made had been muffled by the duct tape. Riya chuckled a little bit, 

“Sorry Mommy, but this is what you signed up for.” The woman looked at her daughter in fear, hardly recognizing the girl as her daughter at all. Riya wasted no time in quickly jumping on the woman and pinning her down, trying to make as less movement as possible so she would wake the man she once called her father. She duct taped the woman’s hands together, then once more stabbed the knife into her heart. She could feel the woman under her start to move less and less, any words she wanted to say had died down into gurgles at this point, the blood leaking out of the duct tape around her mouth. Riya knew she would eventually either bleed out or choke on her own blood, so she got up and left her there without another glance.

She walked over to the man, who had slept through his wife’s attack like the asshole he was. Riya wanted him to suffer the most, so she thought of a plan and grinned at the thought of it. She grabbed her trusty duct tape and began to wrap his legs together, the action made him stir and the girl froze in panic, but he simply just rolled over and continue sleeping. She walked back around to the woman, who was making less than feeble attempts to wake the man next to her up, and dipped her fingers into the blood that had accumulated on the sheets. She began to write a message on the wall the man would see when he would get his rude awakening and after she was finished walked back to the door.  
Riya took one last look at both of them, the woman soaked in blood and desperately trying to get the attention of her husband, and the idiot who had no idea he was about to die. Pathetic people. The girl walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly and taped the door shut several times. No one was getting out of that room. Riya walked back into the kitchen and looked under the sink for what she knew was there. Gasoline. Perfect. Walking around the house she casually dumped the liquid in every room in the apartment, and made sure the door to her parent’s room was soaked in it. Taking out the lighter she had stolen off her father’s nightstand she looked at the apartment once last time and felt nothing. She lit the lighter and dropped it. 

Riya didn’t stick around to watch the show, she hurriedly walked down the hall and stairs. When she reached the last floor she ran out the glass doors that led outside and ran to the side of the building. The flames could be seen in her parent’s bedroom window, and hearing the familiar screams of pain she smiled, knowing she had succeed. 

“Not bad,” said a voice beside her, she didn’t need to look to see who it was. 

“Thank you,” Riya whispered happily, her heart was racing with joy. Mary smirked, 

“What about the other apartments? Surely they’ll burn too.” Riya shrugged, 

“Causalities.” She said simply. Riya knew that Bloody Mary was smiling like a mad woman at this, but she didn’t care. In fact, it made her happy that she could make her smile like that. Sirens could be heard in the distance, making Mary laugh, 

“Someone decided to ruin our fun. Oh well, we should go before anyone actually sees us anyway.” Riya nodded, but then with a flash of bravery did something she wouldn’t have done an hour ago, she hugged Mary. Mary was only thrown off for a few seconds before chuckling, and Riya didn’t care why. She knew what the strange feeling she had felt when she first saw Bloody Mary was. Love. Riya knew she belonged to Mary, and she would do anything for her. 

~5 years later~ 

“Tch, what an idiot.” Riya commented as walked down the street with Mary. The older woman laughed, 

“He should’ve known you can’t help whores. Especially those who blackmail The Crooked Man." Riya smiled wickedly at Mary’s harsh words. 

“Georgie Porgie Pudding N’ Pie. Sold the whores and made them cry. When the Whores ran away. The Crooked Man had them slain.” Mary patted Riya’s head in praise, causing the girl to blush lightly. “Honestly though, how are they going to cover up her death?” Mary snorted, 

“Dear, nobody cares about them. They live, they die, and they fade away. That’s how it is.” Riya nodded knowing it was true. People would forget about Faith. Her death would remain a mystery, if anyone even noticed she was gone. Riya sighed, it was going to be a boring week.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that this is not at all a healthy relationship and this is a pure work of fiction. Minors should not engage in these types of relationships.


End file.
